User talk:Zaffie
Hurry up :D Forest Hai :3 Will you update everyone's map when they find hidden villages and cities etc.? Seems like a lot of work to keep up :P I posted in the Elf village, so as soon as you come on, reply! And the wikia's really fun Monkey Sister :3 TeeHee 15:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So, what's gunna happen in RP now? :3 TeeHee 19:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know your welcome to write on my wiki, World of Fanfictions Wiki, if you feel like writing, Plus there are like 2 active users and like 7 in all, Vi's not one of them ;) Getsuga Tenshō 04:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I just wrote a a blog on WFW, you should read it Getsuga Tenshō 22:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zaffie, since you're no longer on WFW, I wanted to know if there are any places where I can actually talk to you besides the Irc? Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 23:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Just to say, I ain't allowed on the IRC for who knows how long...It's because my parents caught someone cursing on the channel, and let's just say, that stuff doesn't go down pretty in this household D: I hope that you come back in October (So long ;_;) The wikia won't be the same without your randomness.... Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 00:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I joined don't worry xDDD Maybe she'll shorten the ban and/or just let you edit the pages instead of blogs, talk pages and user pages, so you can still write your epical stories. Also, I might sneak on the irc...Just might. Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 21:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Kinda curious on where I go and what I do xD Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 21:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Forest stepped down, she left Arti alone. Nothing is gonna be the same... Girl, Look at Dat Bodeh I Work Out 23:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I finially joined :D Getsuga Tenshō 23:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) LOOK WHO'S HERE C: Nice plot BTW. [[User:Maplefern|'Katniss']][[User Talk:Maplefern|'The Girl on Fire.']] 13:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zaffie two things 1. Do you like meh new siggie? ans 2. Do we make charie pages? Acorn&Lily 19:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I was just wondering, and thanks Lily is meh grannys cat and Acorn is the name I use on the IRC Acorn&Lily 21:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zaf-o Look at my user pic, I think you'll like it ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'China ']]Sarrows 06:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I just realised thay :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 15:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I did read the rules....did I break one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I did too, go and look [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) -.- , I'm sorry, I thought I did...And I don't mean to be boring :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zaffie. I'm goign to join here, but I don't know what to do. What do we do besides roleplaying?Silverstar10 00:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And is Rangor based on something or did you make it up?Silverstar10 00:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I though you already approved?Silverstar10 01:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Holy cow you have 666 edits 0.0 anyway, i wanted to let you know, Vi riped you off here [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 21:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know, I left her a message [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Why dont you/we complaine to the Wikia staff? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Should I do it...or do you want to? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 00:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Zaffie! I'm going to join this wiki! I don't know how active I'll be though... I'm a part of at least nine other wikis. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 19:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I may have joined both wiki's but I don't think I will choses which one is better or anything. How does this wiki work? I'm eager to get started. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) k, thanks! I left a message on the Become Ragnorian page! Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) question What are bogtrots? Or do I have to figure that out for myself during role-playing. And I'm not really sure where to send Elke... Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll remember to do that. Splashcloud 01:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Splashclud I think this site is fun! Splashcloud 02:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud Hi Zaffie! Just letting you know I role-played on Magnus Mountain! Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was a bit confused at how to do the battle... I RPed Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) just letting you know I RPed at Deep Forest! Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 23:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Companions Do we get to choice the gender of your companion? I asked for a Lynx at the Pet Shop in Ranten Village and I asked for the Lynx to be a she, but I wasn't sure if you could do that. Splashcloud 02:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud' Get back on Webchat, my connection broke xD Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 04:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok! RPed. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 04:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey zaffie, two questions 1. When I go back to the Callous Mines to get my emerald, what excatally happens? and how do I get that second quest? and 2. Besides you are there ever going to be any other admins? Cause I was thinking Maple or Wetty would be awesome, and Birchy too. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''China]]Sorrows 17:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I was just asking, and you didn't answer meh first question: When I go back to the Callous Mines to get my emerald, what excatally happens? and how do I get that second quest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I assumed you'd get a second quest. If not, then what do we do? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 00:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So....there is no other quest? We just go exploring? So..you can make that a quest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 01:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just have four more questions. 1. I'm standing around Ranten Village, and I see theres a pet shop, If I get a pet, do the rules to a companion apply to it? 2. Do I have to get a boat to go to one of the islands? 3. Can I make another Character yet? 4. and last but not least, Can owr wikis become offical friends? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 17:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks, but just to make sure, I can only make one more character on my 1-year anniversery right? and Well, not directally, but my wiki was made to inspre creativity, and yours is creativity incarnate so......yeah, anyway, I'm guessing your answer is no so,...Imma go RP now [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 21:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm waiting for you to RP as Phoebe... Birchy I am Arti's pet turtle Greg And I do the Macarena 12:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool system :) Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 21:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Good to know! Sorry I didn't roleplay over the weekend, It was really busy and I had no time for myself at home except for about 15 minutes of reading before bed last night. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) lol! I said that when I was hyper and my siblings were chasing me around while brushing their teeth. I thought it would make a good siggie! Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 2, and sure! Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yah, that was me. I've been really tired and have a lot on my mind this week so that's probably why it's different. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 23:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. 00:29, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I am begging you, restart StormClan! ... What Were We doing again? xD 11:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Dragon RP wiki? Hey Zaffie, I'd use WFW to message you....but...you know. Anyway, remember one of the blogs you made on WFW where you said something about making a Dragon RP wiki? Do you still want to? I have some pics we could use, and I'd make the wiki if you want.... So do you want to? [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forever & Always]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 03:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zaffie, I made that wiki. It's not just for dragons, but they're on there too! :) I took a few things from Ragnor, and changed to fit the wiki, I hope it's okay ._. I'll give a link later in this message. I'm sorry I don't talk to you that much anymore, it's just I dont really have a wiki to talk to you on anymore :/ since Silverwick isn't happening, and, since Ragnor died, sorry I didn't help save it ;-; , but anyway, if you would like to, you can join my wiki, and I'll make you an admin if you want. Thats about all I can think of for now....errmmm, if you dont want to join the wiki, you have my email address, drop me a line :) Well, I guess I'll be off. Link to the wiki: http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki With Love, Bloody Adopt Ragnor Hey Zaff :) It's Vi, and I have a question. I've noticed a huge decline in Ragnor's activity and I am here to ask if I could, y'know, adopt it. I wouldn't change anything, I would just advertise it, run the shops and the enemies, and then help with the character creation. I would keep the rules and make more special pages and stuff (with your permission of course x3) and take really, really good care of Ragnor. This means I'd aquire rollback or Admin rights (temporarily until you were ready to come back and edit here again) and patrol for vandalism, etc. If you agree, I can reassure you I will take very good care of Ragnor (I will also advertise it to Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki if you do, a lot of new users have recently arrived there). If you don't agree, no harm done, I won't be offended xD. It's your site, and besides, I reallly like this place, and I kinda miss RPing here. Best wishes, :-Violatte ::- 13:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Naw, I understand. I accept your deal x3. I will advertise. xD But not today probably because it is halloween here and I'm going trick-or-treating (you're never too old! Until you're like, 18, then that's too old xD) 11:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC) And on the terms of new ideas, I was getting to thinking: Since there is a Goblin's Copse-what kind of strange pets would goblins keep? I'm sure, based upon my knowledge of goblins, the best they can catch are probably creepy, aggressive pests that no one else wants. So I thought of, "What if there's a secret page where you can get a pet there?" What kind of pet, I don't really know xD, but some sort of pet to be the companion of a goblin or dwarf. 11:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) (Needs to fix my siggie) Sure, you can delete her. I'm not too active with RP's anyway, so go on ahead. :) 22:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes, I would like to keep my character, and thanks for informing me. 23:02, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I shall defiently make a new char. but not yet. Thanks! -Hermione Delete. LOL, I know a group called the questers too. different text color normal text color different background color 23:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I am part of a fanon-collab group called the questers... different text color normal text color different background color 23:21, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Added my form. :D -Hermione Re Can I keep my current one and make a new one? If not, I think I'll just make a new one :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Meh, delete my character, I'll make a new one Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I messaged you above Bird's message, I don't think you saw you :) Also, could you help me out on my RP wiki? I think you're one of the only people I'd trust to did it right xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll go comment on the character page :) do you remember the wiki's name? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:58, December 22, 2012 (UTC) New Ello, Zaffie. I'm new here and have no clue what to do. Sorry if that sounds rude.Bananastar Thanks Zaffie! I'll probably be asking you a ton of noobish questions. :3 ~Rainy Hey, do I get a quest? You didn't give me one on the character page, but then I remember it was a 12 quest so...do I have one? Or did I just go do whatever? Thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 00:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh... I'm just going to make a new character, if that's okay... (I have to thank you for just making your sig on my page a link to your talk page. <3) 00:22, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :) I'll either start after diner or tomorrow :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 00:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) whoops, so sorry about that. i'm fine with it.Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 00:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I just be 12 then? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 01:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I can go change it if you want? And what is my quest? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 01:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okie, thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 02:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) My character Petra Tanoen never got her quest.Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 02:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Go Ahead You can delete Violet Masaki, she was a bland character and I think I need a fresh start xD 04:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hay Zaff! Great to hear this wikis getting restarted, I missed it. I would like to delete my character and make a new one, if that's fine. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:22, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Horseshoe Can I just roleplay that I rightfully won the horseshoe, then keep going? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... ...and reading as many spoilers about it as I can... Hey Zaffie, I really dont want to sound like a n00b but that's what I am so... What do I do in my village? Do I just walk around like, "Humdumdum," or do I walk up to someone and ask some question about where I can quest or whatever? 15:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will from now on :) Also, I need to ask you a question, so can we chat? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 15:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, guess who has an idea about more companions! ME. Message me, aight? :D 20:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) *Tries not to swear* Where doi I even begin? -Hermione Cant find money D: Tanglefrost101 (talk) 23:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Tangleh Zaffie lol, check you messages besides the very last one, I've needed to talk to you for about a day and a half xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Oops I'm sorry...I thought i wa ssuppose to say "Exits to ___", not "Ext."...my fault. -Hermione Do you contro, the townspeople? -Hermione You could always pick :P http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat if you want. In a PM [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 23:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) You know what? I do think I want to rejoin, and i was just thinking a few weeks ago about asking you if you were going to start it back up. But I do have one thing I want to ask/request of you, and I'd appreciate it if you got on IRC so I could tell you - it's not really something I want going public. G'day mate~ Star http://i48.tinypic.com/21dnec9.jpg As I explained earlier. :) That's all. Merry Christmas! 02:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't mind my edits today... I'm just testing out what a house could look like on here... if I get to it, of course! Also, I feel like a house should have some sort of reward for each time you visit it or something like that. I dunno. Anyway, Merry Christmas, right? HOW IS IT CHRISTMAS ALREADY. :P 16:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ' OMG... The photoshop just basically FAILED. xD I was at it all day (Christmas Eve is soooo boring in our house, omgggggggg). So yeah, not too sure. ~Forest Soo I'm at that castle under the sea and I talked to a mermaid but you didn't reply yet. Sims is an AWESOME idea! I mean, like, AWESOME. Too bad you have to re-open the game every time somebody buys furniture. ~Forest What do you mean, update his location? And, I'm sorry If I seemed impatient, but you had been on other parts so i said tht ot put it back on wiki activity. -Hermione Geez, I'm sorry. i thought I'd remembered the rules from last time. I'kll reread them now. -Hermione HELP! Seriously, your navi bar is no help. I dunno where I'm supposed to go... 02:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Omg, a house. A whole house :O Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 04:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 20:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Dude, where did you go? You said "brb". It's been almost two hours. D: Hurry up, I wanna RP! [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|''' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 01:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ok! :) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 01:56, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but I need to talk to you, can you give me a link to an IRC, or can you activate chat on here for a sec? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 00:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :( Fabulous. -Hermione May my character restart then? As in same character, but now 12 again w/ a new 12 quest? Reboot him? Please? -Hermione Okay, I did it and it said no such nick/channle exists, I tried Banana too, since you are (were?) always talking about them (:P) and nothing happened.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 04:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 05:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't cheating, you dolt *insert my favorite annoyed face emoticon here because I don't have it on my iPod* I wanted to go look at my vault, because the money I out in was never removed from Scarlet's page, and I couldn't remember what city it was in, so I searched it. Gosh. Jeez. [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 05:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) .....*face palm* how many blonde moments have I had today? Eponine and the vault are only two out of many -___- No, you didn't remove it, cuz I put in ten and the ten initiate fee should be twenty, and there's no way I had 50+ beforehand. And no, no IRC on meh iPod and I'm supposed to be asleep so no computer. lol. [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 05:29, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :( I'll take a break and think about it. -Hermione6720 I'm making a new char. for now, and bringing back Crag later. -Hermione I am a terrible, terrible person. Sorry I haven't been here in ages. I've just been so busy. I'll try and speak to you properly when I get home. Happy New Year!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 15:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Zaffie. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can continue. I'm sorry but I just can't :/ You can delete Zeradias, or make him an NPC, or whatever you'd like. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 00:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Look. I don't know what right you think you have doing this, but you don't. You have no idea what you're talking about, and I certainly don't appreciate you ''lying about nearly everything. I don't think you understand. At all. You can sit there and tell me he's a creep, he doesn't love me, etc, etc, till you're blue in the face, Zaffie, but I'm done trying to convince you otherwise if you haven't realized by now. If your stupid lies influence this, this one little piece of happiness that I've been granted, for once in my life, words cannot express how much I will hate you. I don't even know what else to say. Other than if you respond to this I really don't think I'm going to reply. [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|''' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R']] 01:05, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Zaffie! So you don't have to tell me next time, what's the code you use to make the colour purple in the Peltstos Training arena? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Hmmm... Maybe you can put it in quotation marks? Like, '_______' in the blank? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Hello Again Sorry for being inactive for a month. When we move are characters to a new location, we change where it says their location is on their page, right? I'm pretty sure that is a yes, but I forgot. 22:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well....I'm sure its obvious by now I'm inactive on here. I guess I'm still miffed about teh seeming impossibility of Crag's 12 quest. Just telling you I may be back but for now, my characters should be frozen or sumptin'... "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 17:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Zaffie, Sawwy I havent been On this to rp much, but can I make a second charrie? Im was a complete failure on the other one... 01:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) This wiki looks really cool and all, but it seems really inactive, and I really want to rp! Am I allowed to adopt it or is the activity going to go back up soon? Shuckle* (talk) 00:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I forgot 'bout this place, Zaffie... ;3 Zephyr's kinda stuck at Pelstos Village's Marketplace, though, since his/my bear meat is rotting seeing as it's been, like, a year since he got it not salted yet~ :P Thanks~! ''Why must pride always get in the way of what I want to say most? Okay~ :) ~Jet